jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak
Jak is the main protagonist of the game series. His first appearence was in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. He is the descendant of Mar. History Pre-'The Precursor Legacy' After being taken back in time by Samos, Jak grew up in Sandover Village. During this time he apparently lived with the Explorer, who claimed to be Jak's uncle, and befriended Daxter, who became his constant companion. Samos's attempts to educate him about his destiny during this time were apparently not received well. ''The Precursor Legacy'' In a fit of youthful disobedience, Jak and Daxter stole the Fisherman's speed boat and travelled to Misty Island. Surprised by a Bone Armor Lurker, Daxter is hurled into a pool of Dark Eco and emerges as an ottsel. When Samos declared that he was incapable of helping Daxter, Jak set out on a quest to locate Gol Acheron in order to return his friend to human form. Though it started as a relatively simple attempt to locate enough Power Cells to power the Heat Shield constructed by Keira, allowing them to journey north, the quest soon broadens into thwarting Lurker activity in various places and repairing the damage they caused. When Gol and his sister Maia are revealed as the source of the trouble in the land, Jak defeated their modified Precursor Robot, rescued the captured Eco Sages and discovered the Rift Rider at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel. ''Jak II: Renegade'' Between the end of The Precursor Legacy and the start of Jak II, Jak, Keira, Daxter and Samos moved the Rift Rider and the Rift Gate back to Sandover Village, where they activated both and travelled to Haven City. There, Jak was captured by Erol, the commander of the Krimzon Guard, on behalf of Baron Praxis. Over the next two years, Jak was injected with Dark Eco under the Dark Warrior Program in an attempt to create a super soldier capable of turning the tide against the Metal Heads attacking Haven City. Rescued by Daxter before he could be executed, Jak vowed revenge on the Baron and devoted himself to bringing down Haven's leader using whatever means necessary. Over the course of the game, Jak worked for a variety of characters, including The Underground, a resistance movement against the Baron; Krew, a smuggler and crime lord; Onin, a seer found in the Bazaar; and Brutter, a Lurker who runs a Fish Cannery. It was eventually revealed that Haven City is the future of Jak's world, and that he was in fact the heir to the city. After defeating Metal Kor, Jak's younger self was sent back in time to grow up safely under Samos's eye. ''Daxter'' Though Jak only appears minimal times in Daxter, it is Daxter's ultimate goal to free his friend from prison. ''Jak 3'' Soon after the end of Jak II, a war erupted in Haven's streets. Surviving Metal Heads and KG Death Bots battled the Freedom League for control of the city, ruining most of it in the process. The Haven City Council declared Jak responsible for the conflict and banished him to the Wasteland, where he was rescued by Damas and taken to Spargus City. Throughout the game, Jak moves between Spargus and Haven, accepting missions from many different characters as the war in Haven escalates and other threats appear. Cyber Errol was revealed to be the mastermind behind the KG Death Bots, but the greater threat was from the incoming Dark Maker Ship, which Errol seeks to control in order to destroy the planet In order to destroy the ship, Jak tries to activate the Planetary Defence System by accessing the Catacombs under the ruins of the Mar Memorial Stadium. Damas answered Jak's call for help, but was crushed under their vehicle when a blast overturned it, inadvertently revealing that he was Jak's father as he died. Jak continued through the Catacombs, activating the Planetary Defence System and travelling to the Dark Maker Ship to stop Cyber Errol, who escaped in a Terraformer before the ship was destroyed. Returning to the planet's surface, Jak defeated Errol and his Terraformer. The Precursors, revealed to be ottsels, asked him to come with them to protect the universe. He apparently turned down this offer, claiming that Daxter wouldn't last a second without him. Jak X: Combat Racing Jak travels to Kras City with Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Keira and Daxter in order to attend a reading of Krew's will. Poisoned along with the rest of his friends and Rayn, Krew's daughter, he is forced to race in the Kras City Grand Championship in order to win the antidote. When he finally triumphs in the final race, the antidote is stolen by Mizo, forcing him to chase and defeat the crime lord to retrieve it. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, Jak accompanies Keira on her quest to become an Eco Sage. Despite not being able to transform into either Dark or Light Jak upon reaching The Brink, he is able to defeat Duke Skyheed and the ACS Behemoth, restoring power to the Eco Core and ending the worldwide Eco shortage. Biography Personality Jak evolves drastically as a character over the course of the series. During The Precursor Legacy, he is a presented as brave and curious, willing to throw himself into dangerous situations. In Jak II, after being subjected to Dark Eco treatments for two years at the hands of Baron Praxis, revenge is his main motive, and he has become angry and reckless - this is only exacerbated by the presence of the Dark Eco in his system. Jak 3, which sees him gain Light Eco powers to balance the Dark Eco, sees him become less angry and more mature; this was almost certainly aided by the death of his father. Jak X shows him has having relaxed somewhat (due to the balancing effect of Light Eco), though this final encounter with Mizo shows that the anger still exists under the calmer exterior. Appearance Jak's appearance varies over the course of the series; however, his outfits maintained the basic pattern of blue shirt and beige pants until Jak X. The armor on his left shoulder has remained in every game: presumably, this protects him from Daxter's claws. He has also worn his goggles in every game. The most noticeable change in Jak's appearance from game to game is often his hair, which has ranged from spiky to long to short and rough. Abilities Jak's primary ability is his ability to channel various kinds of Eco, which is used to great effect in The Precursor Legacy. Jak II saw him gain the ability to transform into Dark Jak due to the two years of Dark Eco experimentations performed on him at the hands of Baron Praxis. In Jak 3, he was granted Light Eco powers by the Precursors, allowing him to transform into Light Jak and balancing the destructive influence of the Dark Eco already in his system. Jak is also a skilled racer, and races often features as prominent plot points in the series. Equipment Extra equipment is not see in The Precursor Legacy; it was in Jak II, when Jak acquires the Morph Gun, that the games began to feature extra equipment. The Morph Gun is also seen in Jak 3; however, it is replaced by the Gunstaff in The Lost Frontier. The Titan Suit, and its derivative, the Dark Maker Bot are used in Jak II and Jak 3, respectively. Notes Though Jak does not speak in The Precursor Legacy, there are several scenes in which Jak appears that he is going to say something before he is cut off, usually by Daxter. This may imply that Jak was merely taciturn, and not actually mute. Trivia * Jak appeared as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked. * Jak appeared in Everybody's Golf 4 as a character with Daxter as his caddy. * In the familiar series Ratchet and Clank, many of the billboards would have pictures of Jak and Daxter, and Ratchet's Holovision in Endanko appears with Jak and Daxter on it. * Jak is seen in Daxter in the back of a prison vehicle, over the security cameras, and at the end of the game. * It is unsure as of the moment whether or not this adverisement is officially made by Naughty Dog, but Jak also "sponsors" Levi Jeans in a CG render for Jak X * In Jak 3 and Jak II, if you walk up to the mirror that is cracked in The Naughty Ottsel, Jak's reflection will have Dark Jak horns. * Jak's name most certainly orginates from the actual name Jack. Video Category: Characters